


Thunderbirds Are Go - “The Clothes Maketh The Tracy”

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianLady Penelope takes Gordon clothes shopping.





	Thunderbirds Are Go - “The Clothes Maketh The Tracy”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
>  
> 
> _Lady Penelope takes Gordon clothes shopping._

Oxford Street, on a grey Saturday afternoon. Gordon is trying to keep up with Lady Penelope’s graceful yet killer pace. He is also forcing himself not to stare at her butt inside that perfectly tailored and tight Chanel suit. They just finished an exhausting shopping adventure that took them from the finest boutiques on Jermyn Street and Bond Street – a staple of the Creighton-Ward Guide To Buying Clothes - to his favourite high street chains. 

It involved Gordon being pinched, measured, and told to stand perfectly still while an army of tailors made sure that the expensive Armani three piece would be moulded onto his muscular swimmer’s frame. All the while, Penelope had been staring and nodding approvingly from a respectable distance. 

At one point, he was clad only in his favourite pair of squid-themed boxers. He didn’t know which was worse – the fact that this is how Penelope found out about his underwear guilty pleasures, or the way her eyes travelled up and down his body as if taking in every little detail.

A little while later, in the back of FAB 1, Gordon feels proud to have survived this rite of passage in the life of a Tracy.


End file.
